Honey Walnut Shrimp
by SharonMacross
Summary: What I think happens right after Episode 97 of the Lizzie Bennett Diaries. Words are exchanged, awkwardness ensues, and maybe some proclamations?


Disclaimer: I do not own Pride & Prejudice nor The Lizzie Bennett Diaries. I'm just having some fun.

NOTE: This takes place right after Episode 97 of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries

* * *

"Hey Charlotte, do you need money for the tip?" I asked

"Excuse me Lizzie."

I whipped my head around and stood. That voice! I've been waiting days to hear it, but I daydreamed it would be through a cell phone with hundreds of miles between us. Not in my wildest dreams would I begin to imagine that he would be here, in my town, in _my_ house, right in front of me.

It became harder and harder to breathe as I continued to stare at him. He was in touching distance, a slim arms breath away. He had on a light blue Oxford with a navy blue waistcoat but the blue paled in comparison to the intense azure of his eyes. They were colored with warmth, why did I ever think his eyes were cold? There was vulnerability around his eyes and determination lining his mouth.

The pit of disappointment that resided in my stomach just a moment ago gave way to a million butterflies that were going up my throat and closing off my voice. They fueled the hammering of my heart, which was playing a staccato rhythm. It was only a breathless moment while we stood there but it felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry if my sudden appearance is alarming, but I had to see you," he said.

I opened and closed my mouth but nothing would come out. He's here. He's here! "You're here," I breathed.

"Um, yes. Look, Lizzie," he paused. His eyes that were so earnest looked down and back up at me, he moved a step closer and slowly, ever so slowly, reached out a hand. The fingers of his right hand slowly creped around my left hand until he was gently holding it. "Please Lizzie," he made a sweeping motion to the bench next to us, "Please sit down. There's, there's something I need to say to you."

I bent my knees and perched onto the edge of the bench. He mirrored me and neither of us looked away or took our hand back

"I couldn't stay away any longer," he began. "I've thought about you every moment since you left Pemberly Digital. I thought I knew my feelings before, I thought I knew myself, but ever since," he cleared his throat and looked off to the side for a moment. "Ever since I…proclaimed myself to you at Collins & Collins, and ever since our time together in San Francisco, I've come to realize that I didn't love you then. I didn't know you, not truly. But over these last few weeks I've learned your character and you're faults and I'm sure, you've learned mine as well." His left hand came up to join the other and now my hand was being cradled and caressed by his two.

"I was in a meeting when you called. That afternoon when I heard your voice mail, I wanted to call you back immediately but I hesitated because what I had to say couldn't simply be said over the phone," he looked up from our clasped hands and into my eyes. They were beautiful.

"Lizzie Bennett, I have never loved anything, as much as I love you. I had to tell you in person, I had to show you and I had to know… I _have_ to know if I'm too late. If your regard for me is the same as it was the last time then tell me quickly. I'll leave at once." His brow furrowed and he grimaced as if even the thought was distasteful to him.

"But if your regard for me has changed," he slides towards me on the bench, knees touching. He brings up my hand, clasped gently in his, up to his chest. I can feel the accompanied drumming of his pulse against the side of my hand. "If it has changed, even just a little, please allow me to stay by your side and try to win your heart as you've already claimed mine."

I was surly on fire because my entire body feels like it just burst into flames. The butterflies that were occupying my stomach turned into molten lava and spread throughout me. It started from my left hand that was encased in his and pressed against his chest. The pounding of his heart fueled mine. My breath must sounds like gasps but I can't hear it over the rushing of blood in my head. I couldn't think. How does he expect me to answer him when he confesses himself like this! I need to say something though! The light in his eyes is starting to fade, the clouds of despair are slowly converging on his features. I can't let that happen, not to him.

"Darcy," I whisper, that's all I can manage. "I'm glad you're here. And, thank you, for everything. For saving Lydia and, what I can assume, your influence with Bing and making him and Jane reconcile. I don't…I don't know how to begin to repay or thank-"

"I don't need—I did it for you Lizzie, all of it, it was for you."

"Yes," I smile. "Yes, I know. You didn't want me to know but Lydia found out and told me anyway. You're generous, kind and selfless. It's one of the many things I admire about you." He smiled; it even crinkled his eyes and made them sparkle with a new fire.

"You…admire me?"

"Among other things, yes," I mirrored his smile with a giant one of my own. He unwrapped his right hand and brought it to my face, cupping my cheek gently.

"What other things?" he murmured.

I looked into his eyes and suddenly became very bashful. I moved my focus onto his Adam's apple, which didn't help the situation. I closed my eyes. If he's here being honest with me, he deserves nothing but the same in return.

"I missed you. While I was here, I missed you. I like…you treat me like an equal; you really listen to what I have to say. You're generous with your time and you go out of your way to do something for me, it makes me feel…. special. You make me feel special. You're a good friend and a better brother. I thought you were proud and I'm sorry I was so judgmental; I didn't know you at all. I can see how loyal you are to those close to you and how new situations make you awkward and uncomfortable. You made me laugh, and I hadn't laughed like that in a while. You… you make me happy, despite all your many faults, I'd rather be with you than away from you." I wiped a drop away from the corner of my eye. His eyes were mesmerizing; I couldn't look away. What I saw behind them gave me courage and strength.

"I must love you too."

"Lizzie?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled, "I said, I love—"

I would have said it again but he kissed the words out of my mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I never thought I'd see the day that I'd actually write a fan fic. I read a lot but I guess there's a first time for everything. This is un-beta'd so sorry if it's blah. Reviews are nice but sharing the link with someone is nicer.


End file.
